User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Kyle's Literal Reviews: G
TO BE FINISHED: Yeah, I know we trucked up. HARD. So just in case someone else does it I am making a Captain Coder rip-off of his literal reviews and do my own. In the battle of mine that got the most hate... or 3 comments at the most BUT STILL IT SUCKED. So let's a go! The Review EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! GUMBALL AND DARWIN WATTERSON! VS MORDECAI AND RIGBY! BEGIN! Gumball: Let’s go! We’re rapping against a blue turd and a ragoon, He he, it's funny 'cuz... he's making fun of there names? Diamond Tiara can do better. Our Dad is smarter than you two lazy buffoons! Erm... no. No he is not. In actuallity Mordecai and Rigby at least have BRAINS compared to Richard Watterson. Darwin: I’m a fish that can dance, all Rigby can do is rant, ...And were supposed to care because...? And isn’t it odd, you get powers by having a mullet and short pants? Why, it is Darwin... wait... THERE WHOLE FRIGGIN SHOW IS!!! BRING UP THAT!! NO? O.K! Captain obvious... Gumball: Mordecai, you’re my prey, cause you know, I’m a cat, WHY OF COUSE WE KNOW GUMBALL, NOW STOP SHOUTING OUT FACTS. And Darwin, remember that one episode, where Rigby got fat? (haha) Wait, so they BOTH watched each other's show...? That makes no sense what so ever.. Darwin: Mordecai, I can’t believe you saw Benson and Pops nude, ...K? I mean in all of Elmore’s sake what is wrong with you dude? What is wrong with your SHOW? BTW, who in the what are you TALKING too, Mordecai or Rigby? Gumball: We don’t need a helmet for luck, we know you’re gonna lose, ....K?!?!!? Darwin: We punch harder than Skips, it’ll be more than a bruise! Gumball: And your relationship with Margeret, Darwin: Wow, it’s really going great… NOT! Gumball: You guys are weirder than that lollipop guy, Pops! Darwin: I bet Rigby looks through trash just to get a little snack, Gumball: Truth is, you guys aren’t good friends at all Mordecai, Rigby’s never got your back! Darwin: It looks like your show is coming to an end, Gumball and Darwin: And now you’re getting beaten by these two best friends! Mordecai: Gumball? I’m hungry so prepare for one heck of a feast, Rigby: You may say you’re eating us but you two are fresh meat! Mordecai: Why are we battling little kids? We’ve got jobs, And you guys are the ones that are weirder than Pops! Rigby: Just go back now kiddies, you might poo your diapers cause of our rhymes, Well beat you just like how Mordecai microwaved Father Time! Mordecai: You guys mess things up, your dad, “Richard” is bad luck, Rigby: You have an insane mom, and you guys generally SUCK! I’m a raccoon, yeah, but I’m proud! Gumball is a sissy pussy, Mordecai: And Darwin’s voice is so high pitched and loud! You guys don’t understand ANYTHING about love, Rigby: You guys are more obnoxious than those ducks! Mordecai: It’s time to play Both: VIDEO GAMES! Mordecai: Guess who is the enemy? Rigby: You kids and Anais better watch out, ‘cause we’re on a killing spree! Mordecai: We got the Power,but we don’t need it to put these babies to misery Rigby: Now it’s time to HAMBONE for my victory! Gumball: Hamboning? Ha! What a laugh, Darwin: We may be kids, but we will show you our WRATH! Gumball: Rigby you whine about every gosh dang thing! Darwin: It hurts my ears! Gumball: You’ll join Tina and be a fossil and stay in the ground for years! Darwin: You guys should call Skips on this, Gumball: ‘Cause you can’t do jack! Darwin: We’re about to attack, Gumball: So you better step back! Both: If you think you won, then you’re fooled! 'Cause we may be kids, but you’re the ones that got schooled! Mordecai: I can’t believe your show is on CN, it should be canceled And in that one episode, Darwin called Gumball dismantled! Rigby: You better be crying to your mom, we bet you guys can’t even solve 2+2 Mordecai: And I bet their diapers are TOTALLY filled with poo! Rigby: You little sister is smarter than you two! Mordecai: That’s just sad! Rigby: And Darwin is as gay as his own darn dad! Mordecai: We totally kicked your butts, Both: Yeah-yuh, OHHHH!!! That’ll teach ‘ya to never mess with our show, and our beastly flow! WHO WON? WHO’S NE- Finn: What time is it? Announcer: TIme to roll to the credits? Finn and Jake: NOPE, ITS ADVENTURE TIME! Jake: You heard it first, Adventure Time is right! And we’re gonna beat these four lamos in this fight! Finn: I protect the Land Of Ooo, what do you do? Oh, nothing? And you all smell like poo! Jake: I could eat Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and their parents for a snack! Gumball and Darwin aren’t the ones to attack. Finn: I got a sword, slashing baddies, when you guys sit around and get fat I’ll use you guys as baseballs and bonk you like if my sword was a baseball bat! Jake: You guys have love trouble, but at least I still have Lady Rainicorn, Finn: You guys say you watch youtube vids, I think you watch porn! Jake: Our show was first before, but you guys came in and ruined it, Finn: Your show is as lame as the Ice King, and you should just quit! Jake: I’m Man Best’s Friend, to be specific, Finn’s, You guys aren't gonna win, cause you have a lot of sins! Finn: I got luxurious blonde hair and courage, unlike you four, I’ll slice your asses in half with my sword Jake: I got magical powers, but what do you guys have? Finn: We will beat you guys like when my hat went on a attack Jake: I’m wise, but all of you guys are dumb! Finn: Dumber than “Richard” and Cinnamon Bun! Both: You guys aren't good friends! Finn: It’s quite true. Jake: You guys fight, and are dicks sometimes, so BE GONE WITH YOU! Finn: I oughta stuff these losers into my backpack You guys won’t fight back cause you can’t attack Jake: Sure we may play the BMO sometimes, Finn: But we don’t do it all day! Jake: I don’t know what else to say, Finn: But why don’t you go away? How about you come over here and give my sword a lick? Jake: Before he chops off all of your guys’ dicks! Both: We slay beasts, but all you guys do is mess up shit you farts! Jake: Just like the Wattersons do with the neighbors and Mordecai and Rigby do to the park Finn: We got some thrills, and we sure showed ‘em our skills Both: ADVENTURE TIME IS NOW OVER AND YOU JUST GOT VERBALLY KILLED! Announcer: No more interruptions? Good. WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! Thanks for not interrupting me this time. Category:Blog posts